Return to Dream World of Traverse Town (Psychemon's Story)
Psychemon have arrived in Traverse Town Psychemon: I'm back in Traverse Town? Why am I back? Kururu appeared behind them Psychemon: Kururu? Kururu: Ku Ku Ku Ku. Great for you to join us. Psychemon: What happen? Kururu: Troubles. I was hopping one of you could help. Psychemon: I see. When did Shoutmon gets here? Kururu: Excellent, Psychemon. Why can't he be the quick on the uptake? Psychemon: Well, you see... Psychemon's a little... (Chuckled) Kururu: Now let's get down to the Problem. We've got bad Dream Eater on our hands. It keeps jumping between worlds. No only that, it knows how to summon creatures like it pretty powerful ones, too. The others are on a mission top stop it, but they needed some help. Psychemon: The others? You mean Pururu and the others. Kururu: Yes. They all found all their team members, and Pururu is over fighting in the other Traverse Town. In fact, Shoutmon is helping them out. Psychemon: Good! So why can we do? Kururu: You see, the Dream Eater just reappeared in the Fountain Plaza. I send Keroro and his team to face it. Psychemon: Okay. He is going to the Fountain Plaza Kururu: Psychemon. There's something else you need to know. Psychemon: Know what? Kururu: These Two Traverse Towns separated by the Portal.. I was under the impression they were parellel worlds, but it looks like that pekoponian name Joshua was wrong. Psychemon: Wrong about what? Kururu: That's where it gets hard. After you and Shoutmon left. Pururu crossed the Portal to join her team. Did you notice Players have a mission timer inscribed on their wrist watch? Well, what should got to the other side, Pururu had more time left on her clock than her team. And when Giroro's team crossed over from the other side, she had LESS time left. Psychemon: So risk flows differently here and there? Why? That's true of any two worlds. Their awakening would be running on a different time axis, too. Kururu: Of course. I understood that. But if these Traverse Towns were parellel worlds, then time would flow the same in both. But it wasn't, edge they are not parallel worlds. Psychemon: You means there's a past... And the future. Kururu: No, not quite. The world's are clearly separate- it's not just time that sets them apart. As you yourself noted every world flows at its own pace, which tells me that for all their similarities, these are two distinct worlds. Psychemon: Distinct Worlds? Kururu: Yes... But this is all conjecture. It's like the same world I imagined by two people. What does that tell you? That we're in... Psychemon: A dream... Kururu: Yes. Excellent again, Psychemon. And in which case none of this matter one bit to me or my friends. But you and the others, I think it might be a vital clue. Psychemon: Okay... Thank. But did you need me at the Plaza? Kururu: Hmm. I'm running out of "Excellent." Psychemon: Be right back. At the Fountain Plaza Psychemon saw Keroro and his team fighting the Dream Eater Psychemon: Giroro! Giroro: Finally. You made it. Psychemon: What happen to your Dream Eater? Giroro: I don't need it after I got my teams. And I don't need you! Keroro Oh, No. Five Minutes ago it was "Where's Psychemon?"- now the line? Giroro: Hey! Don't say that! Tamama: (Laugh) You must be Psychemon? I'm Tamama and this is Keroro. Sorry, Giroro is acting stubborn. Giroro: I am not! You always gotta go around and...and make me humiliating. Dororo: Since when? You always acting like this for no reason. And you have to be stubborn to him? Psychemon is gonna laugh Giroro: You gonna sit there and let him get in my style? Psychemon: I'm so sorry, it's just... You two are cut from the same cloth. All: I know! Giroro: I'm not made of cloth! Giroro laugh Keroro: Giroro looks and talk so stubborn, but there's a heart of gold in there somewhere. Psychemon: Yes. He's come through for me, so I know what you mean. Giroro: You see? I'm a-.... Keroro! You didn't just call me stubborn again! They laugh and the Dream Eater look Angry Psychemon: Okay. Now we muffled it's feathers. Ready to do this? All: Yeah! Keroro and his team are fighting the Dream Eater and the Dream Eater is escaping Giroro: Psychemon! We'll handle these guys. Keroro: You go after that thing! Psychemon: Okay!